Number 13
by Dark.Silver.Flower
Summary: 13. An apropriate name for a girl who will unknowlingly help her friend become a killer.
1. The Message

It all started as a sick joke. I swear, she didn't mean it. The day Murasaki Ido disappeared I knew what I had done and I swore I would atone for my sins because it was all my fault…

I was online on my computer one overcast day in November. It was… it was my second year of high school, I remember now. On that dreary day I found myself talking to my friend, Koyuki, over the internet.

_"Hey, Koyuki… have you ever heard of Hell Girl? They say if you type the name of the person who you wish to be damned to hell into the box on this website, Hell Girl will come and drag them to hell for you… for a price."_

_ "What? Hey, Ju-San, how do you spell bizness?"_

_ "Business, but that's beside the point. Do you want to know the price or not?"_

_ "Thanks… and yes."_

_ "You're soul."_

_ "Damn, well, lol, I have no soul."_

_ "When you die, your soul also belongs to hell. 'You will never know the joys of heaven…'"_

I then posted the link to the website. Simply and truly, it was a fan site and I knew it wouldn't work.

_"I dare you to." _I said, _"Just don't do me. If it works… well, don't pull the thread on the doll."_

_"Ok… what do I type, an e-mail address…?"_

_ "No, just a name."_

_ "First and last?"_

_ "Yeah… by the way, who are you doing?"_

_ "Ido, lol, Murasaki."_

_ "Ah."_

_ "Don't take the doll, you say?"_

_ "No, take the doll. Just don't pull the thread from its neck because that will bind you into a covenant with her…"_

We waited a minute… then I laughed and was the next one to type my message.

_"Haha, it says 'Murasaki Ido' as the last person sent… but seriously, if you type her name into '' at the stroke of midnight, they say it actually works… but maybe only in Japan, I have no idea."_

_ "Oh…"_

We left it like that… little did I know the trouble we would get into.

That weekend was a long one, three days. On Monday I returned to school to find the downstairs corner near my locker suspiciously empty. Where was Murasaki? Then I remembered. I went back upstairs and found Koyuki.

"Koyuki…" I said nervously, "Did you… did you really do it?"

"What?" She said surprised, "What did I do, Ju-San?"

Why they always call me "thirteen" I will never know.

"Koyuki! Did you rally type Murasaki's name into ''"

She looked rather shocked I asked, "Well, of course I did! You told me to, remember?"

"NO!" I was hysterical, "I meant to warn you… you fool… was it at midnight?"

She looked grave all of a sudden and slightly afraid. Koyuki reached into her bag and pulled out a doll. Her hands were trembling as she handed me a wicker doll with a red thread tied around its neck.

"I…" she stammered, "I found this on my dresser this morning…"

"Koyuki…" I ran to the window with a look of sheer terror on my face. I threw the doll out the window. As I looked out a noticed the doll was caught on the ledge just bellow us, the scarf still unpulled from its neck, a single scarlet thread. It was just out of reach. Good enough.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without much drama. As I passed by the window on the way back to my locker, however, I looked out to the ledge to see the doll was gone…


	2. The Story

Panicking, I ran down the hall and down the staircase. My head was spinning, my stomach was aching… _What will happen now? _ I ran down another hall and into the corridor that contained our year's lockers. I pulled a sharp right and ran right into an open locker door.

"Oof!" Arrrghh! My nose!" I stood up from where I was stooped on the floor in pain, grabbing at my nose. When I stood I saw the exact person I had been looking for. "Koyuki! Where is it!" I said hysterically, grabbing at her shirt. "Give it to me! NOW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Koyuki shouted while attempting to pull my hands off of her shirt. They were frozen in place, they would not let go. "Ju-San, you're covered in blood!"

I was in such a frenzy I didn't notice the blood that had poured out from my nose and left deep red stains on my hands and shirt.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! Give me the doll… damnit, Koyuki, give the freakin' doll."

I immediately noticed something was not right. Koyuki's entire body relaxed and my hands relaxed with her. My pale fingers, covered in blood, dropped to my sides. Tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Ju-San…"

"No," I began, "No, Koyuki, you can't do this."

"Ju-San, you've been my best friend since we were twelve… you have to let me do this. SHE DESERVES TO DIE!" Her face became hard and wickedly twisted.

I paused and my head began spinning again. _How does anyone deserve to die?_ She held the doll in her tightly clenched hand. Her fingers slowly made their way for the thread around the doll's neck. My body reacted before my mind could understand what was happening. I jumped her.

I was over a head taller than her and more muscular due to my martial arts training. I easily pinned her torso with my right shin and her arms with my hands. We must have looked pretty ridiculous, two teenage girls rolling around on the ground after a doll. I looked at the doll. The tread had come loose. It had come undone before I managed to dive on top of her. As I took the doll from the girl's limp hand (she was rather shocked I jumped her) the tread fully pulled away.

"Why?" I began crying, "Why… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?"

I passed out.

_Your grievance shall be avenged._

Light. Dark. Pale background coming into focus. A young boy sits at a plane wooden table. His head is down on his arms which are folded across each other on the table. As Murasaki Ido walks into the room, the boy looks up.

Murasaki is an average height teenage girl with dirty blonde hair and wire-rimmed glasses. She is in a school uniform as she looks at the boy. His crystal blue eyes and black hair make him look mysterious and calm.

"Hello." He beings in a monotone voice.

"Who are you…?" Murasaki said, "This isn't the locker room…"

"So you don't know who I am…" Said the boy calmly, "Well, I believe you ought to know who I am."

"…"

"You killed me."

"… What are you talking about…?"

"I think you know."

"NONSENSE!" Shouted Murasaki, turning an odd shade of cherry red, "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"Oh, I don't need any."

Three men wearing suites enter the room from where Murasaki had entered. They were tall, tan, and very muscular and have a frightening air to them. All three were wearing dark sunglasses. As the first looked to her he removed his sunglasses revealing dark holes where his eyes should have been.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Murasaki screamed, appalled.

She ran out of the room and down a few hallways until she reached a door. It was pitch black as night outside, but the girl didn't care. She ran and ran from the eyeless men until she went to run across a road. As she crossed in a confused daze, an oncoming car with bright lights came towards her fast. She looked at the car. She couldn't move. The second before she was hit at 80 miles an hour she saw the reflection of little boy with blue eyes and black hair in the windshield and a young woman with dark hair. Just as she is hit the woman turns into a girl with dirty blonde hair...

"Help…" She could barely say as she lay on the ground, bleeding out. The car drove off at 80 miles an hour.

Dark. Still Dark. Murasaki awakes on a boat controlled by a young girl with dark hair and red eyes.

"What is this?"

"This… this is vengeance…" Said the little girl passively, "I am to ferry you to hell…"

Dark.

A scream.

Light.


	3. The Truth

When I woke up it was almost four in the afternoon. All I knew is that it was cold, I was dizzy, and there was an odd smell of rubbing alcohol in the air.

"He was my brother…" A voice, I noticed. No other connections to the voice but the sound of it ringing through that cold air; it was almost a whisper, a whisper I will never forget no matter how hard I have tried since that day:

"She… she killed him." Koyuki said in a grave tone.

_She thinks I'm unconscious… Am I… in the hospital…?_

"But..." I murmured, my eyes still closed, "…you didn't need to kill her."

She was stunned I had answered her. She automatically recoiled when I spoke as if I startled her. She let go of my hand before regaining her composure.

"Ju-San…" She said, her voice still low and serious, but less morbid and more caring, "you lost a lot of blood, you're in the hospital now. You gave us all a scare when you passed out."

"Oh, Koyuki," Tears passed from my closed eyes and fell onto the stainless white sheets, "You killed her. I never cared for the girl much, but you killed her! Wasn't it an accident, her hitting the boy, I mean? It wasn't her fault… she was so young... she didn't deserve to die."

She shifted uncomfortably in the chair beside my hospital bed. "She was reckless; Ju-San, you and I both know that. Unfortunately, this was one of her typical foolish moments… you see…" She began to tear up again, "She was drunk that night from a party and went out looking for a fight. Next thing you know my family's awoken at 10 at night from a phone call from this very hospital… he was hit after his play rehearsal… he was supposed to get a ride home with a friend… Ju-San, she would have ended up killing more people throughout her life…" She started sobbing uncontrollably. It was my turn to hold her hand.

"Oh, Koyuki, so that's what the whole accident incident was outside the school last month? That's why everyone was so sad for Murasaki… I thought she had just gotten into an accident…"

"It was covered up. She said he ran across the street just as she was passing by. She said she tried to stop. She also said she thought she had hit a dog…"

"She also was a liar… she never gave a damn… just another life, as long as it's not hers…" I began to understand.

We sat there in a moment of uncomfortable silence as I began to drift off into a more natural sleep. As I was in that twilight state I heard the nurse come in and tell Koyuki it was best she leave, as I needed my sleep.

"Goodbye Ju-San…" She whispered.

"Have fun at school tomorrow..." I kidded as she laughed and walked out the door into the noisy hospital hallway.

_Two weeks later…_

"So, you were really THAT upset I killed her, then?" Said Koyuki as we stood in the lobby of the high school.

_Why is she so insensitive to the situation already…_

"Well… she owed me that scarf she took from me last year!" I said, trying to make myself laugh through the sudden sorrow I felt at Murasaki's memory.

We laughed and we laughed. We had out times to laugh. We still do. But I cannot help but think about that black seal now forever on Koyuki's chest ever since that day… that day her soul became bound to Hell eternally… even now, two years later.

…

Love and Roses and Hope to you,

You're dearest Ju-San. (Year 4, Class C)

.

_I don't make deals with the devil._

.

The End (for now XD)

[Add me as a favorite author so you can get updates to continuations! Number 13 can't escape her fate forever…

.

-Silver]


End file.
